ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Colton Mace (CWF)
Colton Alistair Mace ''is an American Stuntman and Actor, turned Professional Wrestler, currently signed with the Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF), as one half of the CWF Tag Team Champions. Biography '''Acting Career Colton first began his journey in the world of the silver screen by being many the stunt double for many a notable and not so notable actors. His break out role was that of the Main Protagonist in the movie Road Warrior, an action film. Colton, found his niche and would go on to star in many more movies of that genre, achieving cult status along with mild success, though the movies and his acting capabilities have long been under scrutiny. Filmography ''' Cold Day in Hell Darkest Hour Dead before Dawn Death Penalty Edge Edge 2 Edge 3 Executor: Liberation Filmography: Gunman Gunman 2: Rapid Fire Justice for Sale Killer Instinct Minutes to Murder Road Warrior Rogue Element Stalker Streets of Fury Super Soldier Termination The Taskforce Warrior’s Revenge Way of the Warrior Without Honor '''Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Cup Colton Mace first foray into the world of professional wrestling was through the World Wrestling Cup (WWC), an independent two week series where competitors from all over the place took part. WWC’s first show fell on Sunday the 23rd of December 2009 and Colton won his first match against Dr EMO via pinfall. Later on that night he was included in and was one of two surviving competitors a Four Way Elimination Match against The Little Guy, Kyle Kidd and Omega. The second week of the tourney was on Sunday the 3rd of January, 2010 where Colton took place in the show’s Main Event to crown the winner of the tournament against Omega and is pending Championship Wrestling Federation Shortly after what he viewed as a success with the World Wrestling Cup, Colton found himself signed up with the Championship Wrestling Company, run by Justin Rishel. His on-screen debut was on the January 5th edition of CWF’s Tuesday Night Massacre, just days after his final appearance with the WWC. His official in-ring debut happened the following week with a loss via disqualification against Angelica, a CWF Tag Team Champion and Hall of Famer. His first victory in CWF came in a match against The Blue Scorpion on Tuesday the 19th via pin fall after some assistance from Jarvis King. January the 26th was the night of CWF’s first Pay per View of the New Year, Genesis and Colton Mace made his PPV debut in the Paramount Gauntlet Match, being the second to enter the ring and pinned the current champion, Dan “The Hammer” Highlander. Colton survived 3 of the 5 opponents in the Gauntlet, eventually being pinned by Abigail “The Stoner” Starr after some interference from “The Fearless Atlantic Gentleman” Mark Carlton. In the end the match was won by Street Shark, pinning Abigail Starr after a Powerbomb. After Genesis, Colton Mace allied himself with the CWF World Champion, Jarvis King, and, somewhat reluctantly, the "Fearless Atlantic Gentleman" Mark Carlton as a stable known as the Entourage. Together Colton & Carlton broke out onto the Tag Team scene and on the 2nd of February they defeated the team of Billy Anderson & Chris Xtreme to become the number 1 contenders for the Tag Team Titles. The following week, on February the 9th, Colton & Carlton defeated the Demons of Death to become the newest Tag Team Champions. Colton became one of the many contenders in the Modern Warfare World Championship Tournament, only going as far as the Second Round. He beat Kemsey Ramsey in the first round then fell short, without ever actually getting pinned, in a Triple Threat Match against Omega and the Blue Scorpion. Key moments * Massacre (5 January 2010): Debuts in CWF. * Massacre '''(12 January 2010): Lost to Angelica via Disqualification * '''Massacre (19 January 2010): Pinfall Victory over The Blue Scorpion * Genesis (26 January 2010): PPV Debut, Was pinned by Abigail Starr in the Paramount Gauntlet Match after pinning Dan Highlander, Mr RE and Chris Xtreme. The match was eventually won by Street Shark * Massacre (2 February 2010): The Entourage (Colton Mace & Mark Carlton) with a pinfall victory over Billy Anderson & Chris Xtreme to become #1 Contenders for the CWF Tag Team Championships * Massacre '''(9 February 2010): The Entourage (Colton Mace & Mark Carlton) with a pinfall victory over The Demons of Death (Anubis & The Blue Scorpion) to become the new CWF Tag Team Champions * '''Massacre (16 February 2010): Pinfall victory over Kemsey Ramsey to advance to the Second Round of the Modern Warfare Title Tournament * Massacre '(23 February 2010): Lost to The Blue Scorpion in a Triple Threat Match, where Scorpio pinned Omega to advance in the Modern Warfare Tournament. * '''Massacre ' In Wrestling *''Finishing moves **''Great American Dream (Somersault Inverted Double-Underhook Facebuster) **''Director’s Cut ''(Leap Reverse STO) *Signature moves'' **''5 Seconds of Fame (Colton places his opponent in a Tree of Woe, gets onto the second rope and steps on their groin for 5 seconds) **''Box Office Bomb ''(Stu Hart Special - Gory special flipped forward into a sitout powerbomb) **''Cult Classic ''(Shout Out - Spinning headlock sitout lariat) **''Red Carpet Treatment ''(Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a snap swinging neckbreaker) **Corner Clothesline followed by a Running Bulldog **Dragon and Vertical Suplex **Heel Tactics (Illegal Pins, Eye Rakes, Low Blows etc.) **Standing and Missile Dropkick *Managers'' ** *''Nicknames'' **“The Premiere” **"Hollywood Hot Shot” **“Squared Circle Superstar" *''Entrance themes'' **"Yeah” by Usher Championships and accomplishments *CWF Tag Team Championshp w/ Mark Carlton (As the Entourage) External links * Profile @ CWF website Category:Championship Wrestling Federation Category:Championship Wrestling Federation wrestlers